piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Poker
Undead Poker or Skeleton Poker is a special form of Poker, with slightly different rules. First, you're not playing with other mortals. All of the other players at the table are undead skeletons, so do not be surprised if these lost souls cheat to get their hands on victory. And they are playing for much more than gold, mate. When you lose at Undead Poker, you lose not only gold but also health; equal to one fourth of the pot. You cannot use a tonic to regain your health, either. You can however have a friend teleport to you and have them heal you. Quest You can play as part of the Raven's Cove Story Quest. After you finish this part of the quest, you will not be able to play it anymore (for now). When you start the quest, you will meet the Clubhearts (Ben and Sadie) who ask you to go and win some of their lost gold by playing the game. However, ONLY the undead are allowed to. You have to pass by T-Bones the Bouncer to get in the Undead Poker Shack. To do so, you must be dressed like Sadie Clubheart or Ben Clubheart to fool T-Bones. After you get in the first time, you will not have to redress as he will give you a special pass . The core quest is to win 650 gold in one sitting. The Bonus quest is to win 5000 gold. If you happen to complete the bonus quest, you will be awarded with either a Magenta Ostrich Hat or Purple Cavalry Hat! (According to your gender) The tally will be kept in the upper right corner of the screen for quick reference. It doesn't matter how much the pirates loses, only how much they win so bet big as long as you have a healer attuned. Hollowed Woods In Legend of Pirates Online, the newly created Hollowed Woods has a place to play Undead Poker. There's a Decrepit Shop just past the entrance to the hidden town. The shop is home to a tailor's but the downstairs has a poker table set up. And it does NOT require a quest to sit and play. And while the dangers are still there, some of the pots to be won can be very rewarding. Undead Poker Players Some of the players have been identified through clever pirate infiltration of the undead game. *Paul T. Giest *Rotten Rob *Doc Skull *Oldbones McGill *Than Boatman *Juan Esqueleto *Slim Pickins *Jolly Robert *Mortimer Late *Justin Mortis Game Notes *Currently, the only places to play is the Rat's Nest on Tortuga or Hollowed Woods on Port Royal. *You can NOT use tonics during a game. If you attempt to use a tonic, it will simply say "Cannot use tonics while playing a parlor game!" *If you're low on health you can call a friend to heal you! Not sure if this is a flaw in the Undead's rules or lack of foresight on Disney's part. *After you beat the Raven's Cove quest you can not go back to play, even if you wear the disguise. But you can if you teleport to a friend inside. The table in the Hollowed Woods remains open. *Because of all the cheating happening within the Undead, if you see the Undead raising the bar and/or making the amount on the table the highest they can (usually over 1000) you are probably going to lose and if the Undead are trying to keep the amount as little as possible such as using check and call, you are most likely to win. *Folding early if you have a poor hand is one strategy that may save you from losing health quickly. Since the table stakes are usually quite low early in a hand, it sometimes makes sense to fold earlier and more often than in regular POTCO poker. You may only lose 20-30 health points. Wait for a better hand and bet accordingly, or try to cheat...but be aware of the penalty for cheating in Undead Poker. Category:Mini Games